A Saiyan's Battle - A DBZ Retelling
by FeralZeke98
Summary: Another Saiyan survived the explosion of Planet Vegeta, and he is able to prevent a fight between two brothers from ending with both dying, thus changing the future of the world. A DBZ retelling.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or anything associated with the franchise, which is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.

Summary: Another Saiyan survived the explosion of Planet Vegeta, and he is able to prevent a fight between two brothers from death. A DBZ retelling.

Warning: This is my first attempt at a Dragon Ball Z fanfic, so if the fighting scenes are bad, please refrain from flaming me, and instead just give me advice on how to make them better, it'll make this much better to read if you do.

* * *

><p>Chapter One – Raditz's Arrival<p>

* * *

><p>It has been five years since the defeat of Piccolo by the hands of Son Goku, and peace has returned to the blue planet known as Earth. However, in the reaches of space, a circular spacecraft is heading straight towards the planet, and inside, contains only one man.<p>

'Kakarot, I hope you've managed to complete your mission, we need you with us…, our mission can't be completed with just the four of us alone.' he thinks back to what happened before he left for Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Frieza 52 *Four Months Ago* <strong>

"Planet Zarlpos! Are you kidding me, the average powerlevels over 7,000, we'll be massacred!" The man shouted at the other three in the room.

"Oh be quiet Low Class, we've got our Oozaru transformation, we can conquer the planet easily." A brute of a man shouts back at the Low Class Warrior.

"Even so Nappa, there'll be too many of them to take out with just the four of us, this maybe one mission we'll have to refuse." The shortest man said.

The 'Low Class' stood there silent, thinking about the situation the four of them were thrown into, when he suddenly had a thought…

'Hang on, I've just remembered, a few days before the Planet Vegeta was struck by a Meteor, my little brother was born, if I remember correctly…' He thought before saying the next part out loud, "Kakarot should've been sent out to the Planet Earth the day that blasted meteor hit."

The short man heard this and spoke up again, "Hang on there Low Class, so what you're saying is that you know the location of a fifth Saiyan."

"That's right my Prince"

The Low Class warrior was suddenly launched across the room, being caught by the fourth Saiyan.

"Dammit Raditz, you should've let us know about this a lot sooner, he could be useful to our cause." The shortest Saiyan says angrily, then he sighs and says, "Go and get this Saiyan, we'll meet you on Planet Zarlpos's moon."

Raditz wearily looks towards the Prince and slowly nods his head, his tail swishing around in excitement of getting to see his younger brother again. The Prince and Nappa then turn around and leave the room, leaving Raditz and the other Saiyan alone.

Raditz looks back towards the other occupant of the room, he stands at around Raditz's height and has Spikey Black hair going down his back and resting just above his tail (Just think of Yamcha's hair in the Saiyan Saga), he's wearing brown and black armour with only shoulder pads, and a dark blue suit underneath (Think of Vegeta's outfit in the Namek Saga, but anywhere that was gold is brown). His black eyes stare with concern directly at Raditz, but also satisfaction.

Raditz smirks towards the other Saiyan, and states, "Turnis, aren't you exited, we'll finally get to see our brother again, I bet he'll be so happy to get off that mudball he's stuck on."

Turnis smiles slightly at Raditz, and says to him, "I hope you know what you're doing, I don't want you to end up killing young Kakarot, he might not even remember us so don't be too harsh on him… not yet." He closes his eyes and smirks, "That'd be Vegeta and Nappa's job to whip him into shape, not ours."

Raditz smirks at Turnis, and turns to leave, "Don't worry, I won't kill him…"

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Earth<strong>

'…I'll come back, and I'll have our brother with me.'

The Space Pod gains a flame like aura to it, as it breaches the atmosphere and smashes against the planet, leaving a large crater. A local see's the explosion that the Space Pod had caused and raced towards it in his truck.

Raditz slowly opens up the door to his pod, smirking slightly, expecting to see no life in sight. He adjusts his scouter before flying out of the newly made crater. However, he was not expecting to see one of the earth's inhabitants aiming a shotgun directly at his face.

Scowling slightly, he mutters to himself, "Darn it Kakarot, why is there still life on this planet."

The Earthling adjusts his hat before, with great difficulty, says to Raditz, "Y-Y-You're on my p-property-y-y…"

Raditz glares at the earthling before glancing briefly at his scouter. "Only a powerlevel of Five, Kakarot how have you not managed to destroy all life on this wretched planet."

The Earthling aims the shotgun once more and, once seeing Raditz move, fires the shell at him.

Raditz smirks and catches the bullet between two of his fingers. Then using a third, flicks it back at the earthling, he watches as it hits the earthling in the chest, and sends him spiralling towards his truck, his head painfully smashes against the front of it, killing him instantly.

Raditz blows the truck up with a simple Ki Blast, before floating up into the sky, he hears his scouter go off, and glances at it.

"Hmmm, it's showing a powerlevel of over Three Hundred in this direction, this should hopefully be Kakarot" He mutters to himself before speeding off towards the signal.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter One<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Powerlevels<strong>

Vegeta: 18,000

Turnis: (TBA)

Nappa: 6,000

Raditz: 1,200

Farmer with Shotgun: 5

* * *

><p>Well hopefully any of you who read this found it to be actually any good. There will be changes to the story and things will start to change significantly from the Saibamen fight onwards. However I don't know if I should keep Nappa alive or not so I'll let you decide that. Also, I'm gonna skip straight towards the end of the Goku and Piccolo vs Raditz fight, just to speed things up, in other words, everything's the same.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or anything associated with the franchise, which is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. The only character I own is Turnis.

Summary: Another Saiyan survived the explosion of Planet Vegeta, and he is able to prevent a fight between two brothers from ending with both dying, thus changing the future of the world. A DBZ retelling.

Warning: This is my first attempt at a Dragon Ball Z fanfic, so if the fighting scenes are bad, please refrain from flaming me, and instead just give me advice on how to make them better, it'll make this much better to read if you do.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two – Where Everything Changes<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Earth<strong>

The scenery of the planet can be a breath taking sight for some people, such quiet and beautiful landscapes. That all changed on this particular day, when an explosion of power shook the land…

"STOP BEATING UP MY DADDY!"

"W-What! The brat's got a powerlevel of 1,307… t-that's even higher than my own. Dammit, how is he this strong?"

Raditz was paralysed with shock at the boy's power, nearby, a Namekian by the name of Piccolo was also shocked by the display of power shown by the four year old.

"G-G-Gohan, r-run away while you still can…" A voice said below Raditz, as Raditz was currently crushing the ribs of another fighter, this was his brother Kakarot, better known as Son Goku.

Gohan however didn't run, instead he was slowly walking towards the two brothers, growling angrily at Raditz, a red aura building up around him. When Raditz didn't move, Gohan let out an angry yell and, with a great burst of speed, flew straight towards the two and struck Raditz directly in the chest.

Raditz let out a gasp of pain as he staggered off of Goku's chest, trying not to show how much Gohan's attack actually damaged him. He looked at his nephew, narrowing his eyes at him in anger, he glanced at his scouter and saw that Gohan's powerlevel had gone back down to five.

"So the brat's powerlevel changes with his emotions… he could've been useful to our cause but he has insulted the pride of a Saiyan warrior, he must perish." Raditz says with distain clearly heard in his voice.

Gohan looks up towards Raditz in fear, his previous anger all but there, Raditz looks at him with slight pity for a split second, but then quickly gets angry again.

"UNCLE RADITZ IS PISSED!" He shouts as he punches Gohan in the side of the head, sending the four year old flying, he lands a few feet away unconscious.

He gets ready to fire a Ki Blast at Gohan with the intent of vaporising the boy, but then after a few moments just stands there, energy coursing around his hand. Goku and Piccolo look at Raditz slightly confused at Raditz, but then realised that he's zoned out and can seize a chance to beat him.

Raditz looks at Gohan and has a slight look of sorrow, as he remembered his last conversation with his brother before he left for Planet Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Frieza 52 *Flashback*<strong>

Turnis smiles slightly at Raditz, and says to him, "I hope you know what you're doing, I don't want you to end up killing young Kakarot, and he might not even remember us so don't be too harsh on him… not yet." He closes his eyes and smirks, "That'd be Vegeta and Nappa's job to whip him into shape, not ours."

Raditz smirks at Turnis, and turns to leave, "Don't worry, I won't kill him…"

As Raditz starts to walk away, he hears Turnis shout to him, "Raditz wait…"

***Flashback Over***

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Earth<strong>

'Damn, I forgot about my brother's warning. He did mention that Kakarot might've forgotten all about us, I mean, he wasn't even a week old when he was sent to this plan… wait, what the hell, who's got hold of me'

Raditz turns his head to see Goku holding him in a full nelson, with Piccolo a few metres away ready to fire his attack. Goku notices Raditz and widens his eyes.

"Oh no, Piccolo he's conscious, you need to fire now… I'll need to keep hold of him so he doesn't get away."

Raditz turns his head slowly back towards the Namekian, and is shocked to see the amount of power he's about to be hit with.

"WHAT! A POWERLEVEL OF 1,440! KAKAROT IF THAT HITS WE'RE BOTH FINISHED!" He shouts, desperately trying to get out of the situation.

Goku just grins at Raditz and says, "Well if dying is what it takes to beat you, then so be it." He then looks at Piccolo and shouts to him, "What are you waiting for, ATTACK!"

Piccolo smirks evilly and shouts, "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

A thin yellow beam with a second one spiralling around it shoots out of Piccolo's fingertips, heading straight towards the two Saiyans.

Raditz thinks desperately for a way to get out of this situation, 'Dammit, that brat's attack did more damage to me than I thought, I might not make it out of this alive… wait a minute, that's it…' he thinks back to what Turnis said to him…

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Frieza 52 *Flashback*<strong>

"Raditz wait," Turnis shouts.

Raditz turns towards his brother once more, "What is it Turnis."

Turnis closes his eyes and says to him, "Try not to use the Spirit Burst against Kakarot, only use it if it's absolutely necessary."

Raditz nods his heads and with one last looks at his brother, he walks out.

***End Flashback***

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Earth<strong>

'That's it, this is the perfect time to use the Spirit Burst, but will it be enough… I might as well try'

Raditz strains to say it but is able to before the beam gets to the two Saiyans, "SPIRIT BURST!"

A light blue aura appears around the long haired Saiyan which knocks Goku back slightly, freeing Raditz from his grip, he moves to the left slightly, the Special Beam Cannon just missing his hair. Goku however wasn't so lucky, the beam shot straight through his heart.

Raditz and Piccolo both look at Goku shocked, but for different reasons, Raditz lets his Spirit Burst go and runs to where Goku's body landed.

"D-Darn it. This wasn't supposed to be this way… Turnis was right, I let my arrogance get to my head." Raditz says as he kneels at Goku's dying body, he then hears a ship approaching and looks up to see a Capsule Corp Ship setting down a few metres away, with a Bald Midget called Krillin immediately jumping out and running towards Raditz and Goku.

Raditz looks at Goku only to see him place a small green bean in his hand (curtesy of Krillin), Goku softly said, "Eat it Raditz, it'll bring you back to full strength, you're forgiven, I can feel that you've realised what you done was bad."

Raditz is too angry that he caused his brother's death too say anything, but eventually asks Goku one thing, "Why give it to me Kakarot, you can use this to help yourself?"

Goku starts chuckling softly, and tells Krillin to gather the Dragonballs so they can revive him, before he closed his eyes and died. Krillin, a blue haired girl called Bulma, and an old man named Roshi solemnly held their heads down for their fallen friend, while Raditz grits his teeth at the loss of his younger brother.

Suddenly, Raditz's Scouter goes off, and Vegeta is heard from it, "Tch, what a sad excuse for a Saiyan, beaten and almost killed by two weaklings with powerlevels barely above 400."

Another voice is heard, this time Nappa's, "Yeah, but did you hear what the dying one had said, looks like those rumours about the Dragonballs are true."

Vegeta's voice is heard again, "Well then, fuck Planet Zarlpos, we'll go to Earth, wish for immortality, kill Raditz, and then we'll have an eternity of combat." He laughs evilly, and then addresses the Low Class, "Hear that weakling, enjoy your last year alive, as once we arrive on that poor excuse of a Planet, you'll be destroyed."

A Third voice is heard, but this voice has a slight sad tone to it, this being Turnis, "Heh, sound like a good idea, but can we perhaps not kill Raditz, I've already lost one brother today," A punching sound is then heard and then the sound of a body hitting a tree can be heard.

"Shut your whining Turnis, or you can join them both in the Other World…" Vegeta shouts, then chuckles and says, "Well then, I hope you can at least bring a decent challenge to us next year Raditz… otherwise you're fucked." He laughs one last time and then disconnects from the Scouter.

Raditz steps away from Goku's corpse in annoyance at what's just transpired, then grabbed his scouter, ripped the communication chip out of it and crushed it.

After he did this, his eyes went wide as he saw his brothers body disappear. Then he saw Piccolo walk towards them with Gohan tucked in one arm. "I'm going to train the boy then, he has incredible hidden power, and could be extremely helpful in defeating those Saiyans."

Raditz just nodded his head slowly and threw his scouter away, before flying away from the field as fast as he could go, slowly chewing on the senzu bean, then smirking softly when he felt his wounds heal up. He grunted a silent thanks to Goku before setting down near a cave, immediately afterwards he began to train.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter Two<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Powerlevels<strong>

Raditz: 1,200 (Normal)

Injured by Gohan: 650

Injured Spirit Burst: 975

Recovered: 1,350 (Normal), 2,025 (Spirit Burst)

Goku: 416

Piccolo: 408

Special Beam Cannon: 1,440

Gohan: 5

Angry: 1,307

Krillin: 206

* * *

><p>Well that's the end of Chapter Two, I would just like to say that this is where things will start to get interesting between the characters. Chapter Three will focus on the training and then Chapter Four will be the Saibamen Fight.<p>

Also, incase you haven't noticed yet, the Spirit Burst is a new power up I've given Raditz, this is because of the inclusion of Turnis in the story, they'll both have this and it increases their powerlevels by 1.5x the original amount. (So basically a normal Kaioken but a. It can't be increased any further and b. There's no drawback, they could stay that way forever but the blue aura will never go away until they drop it)


End file.
